mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
thumb|220pxSei que estou devendo um "7" para vocês, mas é que acabei ocupando meu tempo com a minha história chamada If I Die, novos OC's e outras coisas, mas eu não quero pular uma semana sem Waxingzando até finalizar, mesmo que essa série de blogues esteja uma %#$@& (link contém palavrão) fazendo pouco sucesso. Mas não se preocupem, sendo que ninguém se preocupa de fato que esse "7" ainda vai sair, só estou um tanto entretido com If I Die e um tal de Terra de Viisi. =P Para hoje então, estou trazendo o Waxingzando de Rainbow Rocks, o segundo filme das versão humanas, que são as Equestria Girls. Não me diga. E também já quero agradecer todo o apoio que vocês deixam nos Waxingzando e em qualquer outro blogue. Muito obrigado, vocês são demais. =D Notas Iniciais: *Como um filme claramente não é dividido em episódios, não dá para fazer um resumo breve sobre os mesmos, mas ao invés disso, estarei fazendo um resumo básico de cada cena do filme, que estarei dividindo de acordo com a galeria da wiki. *Da mesma forma das temporadas, não estarei falando nada sobre os filmes e/ou temporadas seguintes. *No final terá um top de personagens e músicas, assim como nos blogues de temporadas. *Os tops finais serão atualizados de acordo com as minhas preferências nesse filme. *Claro que o que será dito aqui será formado pelas minhas opiniões e vocês tem todo o direito de discordar. *Por último, divirtam-se. Então vamos lá: *Waxingzando - 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 2ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 3ª Temporada *Waxingzando - Equestria Girls *Waxingzando - 4ª Temporada Intro O primeiro Equestria Girls não é uma obra prima, tem suas falhas, sendo algumas um tantinho graves, mas não chega a ser aquela porcaria que eu imaginava ser antes de assistir, ao contrário, o filme acabou me surpreendendo e eu criei um certo gosto pela versões humanas, então o que eu queria era um segundo filme. Quando ele foi confirmado, meu hype foi no topo do K2, ainda mais que a temática do filme seria musical que é um ponto fortíssimo em MLP e o que eu contava, era que esse Rainbow Rocks fosse o supremo, o incrível, o perfeito, o Galo de Kalsa...ao som de Sonin Blaine. '-', o que importava era que eu aguardava muito esse filme e o que aconteceu? Vieram 8 curtas animados para aumentar mais ainda o hype. =D Curtas animados Music to My Ears - 9/10 thumbO primeiro trás DJ Pon-3, uma personagem que gosto bastante e que achei muito legal ela ganhar um curta exclusivo visto que, na época, ela não teve destaque algum na série e nem no primeiro EG. Na época, dubstep não era um ritmo que me agradava muito, mas que já estava começando a gostar e posso dizer que a DJ Pon-3 é uma das responsáveis por hoje gostar desse ritmo. Guitar Centered - 10/10 thumb|leftAgora começa a sequência de curtas que apresenta as Rainbooms. Esse é um dos meus favoritos porque eu gosto de guitarra e achei que Dashie combinou muito bem em ser a guitarrista. Além do mais tem a Trixie e criou uma pequena rivalidade incomum entre as duas e uma batalha de guitarras começa, na qual Dashie vence. Hamistercalypse Now - 9/10 thumbEsse curta também é legal, mas não chega a ser um dos melhores, mesmo com a nota alta, já que pandeiro meia-lua é um tantinho sem graça, mas também não consigo imaginar Fluttershy tocando outra coisa, porém o apocalipse de hamsters que aconteceu no curta foi engraçado. =) A Pinkie on the One - 10/10 thumb|leftOutro dos meus favoritos, já que tem a toda sem noção e minha favorita do Primeiro EG, Pinkie Pie, sem falar que bateria é outro dos meus instrumentos favoritos. Uma bateria bem tocada é essencial e eu praticamente desprezo uma música que tenha foco em instrumentos mas não tem uma bateria. Além do mais, Pinkie Pie diverte muito o curta não conseguindo ficar quieta, até o momento que as manes dão uma bateria para ela descarregar sua energia. Player Piano - 9/10 thumbConfesso que me pegou de surpresa ao ver os Cães-Diamantes nesse curta. Teclado/piano não estão entre meus instrumentos musicais favoritos, mas também são muito essenciais em uma música. Mas foi covardia com os Diamantes já que, depois de serem seduzidos a carregar o piano, no final Rarity fica com o teclado (keytar). xD A Case for the Bass - 9/10 thumb|leftBaixo é indispensável em qualquer música com instrumentos, mas sozinho seu som não me agrada. Porém eu achei que AJ combinou bem como uma tocadora de baixo, mas o que mais gostei foi o óbvio, as versões humanas de Flim e Flam. E, coitada da AJ, foi a única das cinco que terminou seu curta em uma má situação. Shake Your Tail! - 10/10 thumbSério, eu não tenho palavras para dizer o tanto que eu gosto desse curta. Sua música é simples, com uma letra contendo nada de muito especial, diferente de algumas canções da série, sua animação só mostra vários momentos cômicos e bobos entre as manes, mas sei lá, eu gosto muito desse curta e, até os dias atuais, esse curta me arranca arrepios. Para mim, ainda são os 2:06 mais bem gastos pela Hasbro em uma animação de Equestria Girls. Eu amo esse curta. <3 Perfect Day for Fun - 8/10 thumb|leftE por último, o que menos gosto, mas não significa que ele é ruim. Suas cenas são boas, mostra as manes em momentos divertidos em um parque de diversões, mas o seu problema mesmo é a sua música que não me cativou tanto. Se um curta é musical, é claro que a música tem que ser de muito agrado, como foi no Curta de #7. Porém o forte do curta é a temática de amizade, que é o ponto mais forte de qualquer coisa do G4. Resumo das Cenas Magia de Equestria thumb|300pxAgora vamos para o tão aguardado Rainbow Rocks. O filme já começa apresentando o trio de vilãs e uma cena curiosa onde parece que elas se alimentam da raiva/ódio/inimizade dos outros, já que há pessoas discutindo na lanchonete onde estão, nos quais elas mencionam que isso é o alimento delas. Cara, que bizarro! O_o' Gostei =D. Em seguida tem a cena que é uma ligação com o final do primeiro Equestria Girls, o arco-íris enérgico do momento que Sunset Shimmer é derrotada pelas manes. Quando assisti ao dublado na primeira vez, eu não percebi, mas quando assisti ao legendado, eu consegui entender que era uma ligação ao primeiro filme. Tema de Abertura thumb|left|300pxE esse chega o momento que a Hasbro disse: "Tu não gostou do Tema de Abertura do primeiro filme, hein Crescent?! Então toma esse no meio da sua fuça, seu imbecil!" E é aí que é apresentado o melhor Tema de Abertura do G4 (coisa que não era muito difícil de acontecer) que tem a música com o mesmo nome do filme, mostrando que o longa teria sim uma alta qualidade musical. No quesito animação, ela é tão boa quanto o Tema do primeiro filme, mas é claro que a música fez toda a diferença. Porém algo me chamou a atenção na abertura: "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer"? Eu hein?! Por mim ela iria ser deixada de lado nesse filme. O esforço de Sunset Shimmer thumb|300pxE por falar nela, é com ela mesma que começa a cena seguinte. Mentira, é com as CMC. E é mostrado uma Shimmer completamente diferente do primeiro filme, que está tentando ser aceita pelos estudantes do CHS. De cara eu achei isso interessante, trabalhar mais uma vilã recém formada (contando com o canon de FiM). Pouco depois chega Luna e Celestia comentando sobre o Festival de Música de Canterlot High e eu comemorei junto com os alunos, já que estávamos começando a falar sobre o que eu mais queria ver nesse filme, as músicas. Quando Celestia diz que esse seria um evento tão bom quanto o do Baile de Outono, os alunos encaram Shimmer e eu pensei: "Vish! Você está ferrada nesse filme!" Better Than Ever thumb|left|300pxEm seguida, as manes e a Shimmer estão reunidas numa sala, com seus instrumentos e logo temos Better Than Ever, uma das músicas legais do filme: "É disso que estou falando!", a letra é interessante, falando sobre Shimmer e as diferenças que tinham, mas que isso mudou e estão mais unidas agora, é uma boa letra, mas algo me incomodou. Certo que o perdão é uma das chaves para novas amizades, mas, mesmo que não tenha mostrado o tempo de intervalo de um filme para o outro, não deve ter sido muito tempo, então eu achei pouco para que as manes e a Shimmer tivessem desenvolvido essa aproximação que é mencionada, visto que as manes são amigas desde crianças, como mostra naquela foto do primeiro filme, mas tudo bem, não é um problema grande. Após a Dashie e "sua banda", surge nosso querido Flash Sentry perguntando sobre Twilight: "Ah cara, esquece ela! Ela é uma pônei, seu clopper". Uma coisa fica clara nessa cena, as manes já estavam um pouquinho treteiras entre si. As novas garotas thumb|300pxLuna convoca Shimmer para receber as novas garotas no colégio, eis que surge o trio de lindas que apareceu na primeira cena do filme, no qual podemos conhecer mais de suas personalidades: Adagio, a liderzona; Aria, a mal humorada e Sonata, a bobalhona. Shimmer fala sobre o festival de música para elas, meio que confirmando o óbvio, que elas iriam participar. Shimmer fala sobre os pingentes do trio e quer tocá-los, Adagio evita que Shimmer os toque e diz que eles são muito especiais para elas, confirmando que esses rubis teriam alguma importância dentro do filme. Na cena toda o trio não parece nem um pouco suspeito xD, mostrando que elas tinham um bom potencial, mas restava saber se elas seriam de fato boas vilãs. Resultado do tour thumb|left|300pxPor achar claramente que o trio de garotas novas agiram de uma forma estranha, Shimmer fala sobre isso com as manes na cafeteria, chegando a pensar que outras pessoas já tinham comentado com o trio sobre seus feitos do passado e, por isso, pareceu ter uma má impressão diante delas. Realmente a Sunset estava numa situação complicada nesse filme. Depois temos a "terça do taco". '-'. Muitos adoram essa cena, mas eu acho tão besta a ponto de considerar Sonata um nível abaixo das outras duas no quesito vilania e...só tenho a comentar sobre isso mesmo, a piada da "terça do saco" é um taco. =/ Battle thumb|300pxTá bom, vamos esquecer essa de "terça do taco" e vamos focar nessa cena delícia com essa música maravilhosa. Então o trio entra na cafeteria, como se fossem as donas do pedaço (audácia rulez!), e começam a cantar uma música num estilo nunca visto antes no G4, com um estilo mais pop. Essa música é muito boa e logo já conquistou uma vaga entre as melhores, sua sequência de cenas também é muito interessante, com o trio cantando e liberando uma magia parecida com o que foi visto no início do filme, então os alunos de CHS começam a olhar torto uns para os outros e, em seguida, começam a se confrontarem, enquanto o trio canta sugerindo uma batalha de bandas para o Festival. Cena muito legal, música incrível, vilãs que acabara de me conquistar por completo. No final, a treta já estava montada. Escrevendo uma mensagem para Twilight thumb|left|300pxVisto que o trio de garotas era realmente um problema, as X9 manes e a Shimmer vão comentar sobre elas com a Diretora Celestia, para que elas fossem expulsas. Porém, quando chegam ao escritório da diretora, Luna e Celestia dizem que não há nada de estranho com o trio e, nesse momento, Luna solta seu "turn down for what", que Shimmer só estava dizendo que outros alunos eram mal para que as ações dela, no Baile de Outono, fossem esquecidas. Aquele momento que você diz: "Hummmmm! Podia ter dormido sem essa!", mas coitada da Shimmer, ela estava certa. Então ela chegam na conclusão que Luna e Celestia já estavam corrompidas pelo feitiço das Dazzlings (momento que é revelado o real nome do trio). Então elas tomam uma decisão que era hora de chamar reforços e que, finalmente, Twilight Sparkle iria dar as caras no filme. A forma que elas usaram para se comunicar com o mundo pônei foi genial. Enquanto isso, na Sala de Justiça em Equestria thumb|300pxO engraçado que, mesmo tendo assistido Rainbow Rocks antes do final da 4ª Temporada, eu não percebi o cenário diferente e, consequentemente, não estrenhei, talvez fosse porque eu estava tão cativado pelo filme das versões humanas que não coloquei tanto destaque em uma cena pônei, diferente do primeiro filme, que achei elas muito destacadas. Após pegar o diário brilhante de Celestia, Twilight começa a explicar sobre quem eram as Dazzlings, eu achei muito legal a história delas, que eram sirens que encantavam os pôneis com suas belas vozes e que tinham sido banidas pelo Star Swirl (Star Swirl mandando problemas para outra dimensão, irresponsável), então, por causa disso, Twilight diz que tem que voltar para o mundo humano. Tá, interessante o lance dos diários Diários mais bem aproveitados que o Diário de Mirai Nikki, mas a desculpa que usaram para "quebrar o bloqueio" entre os dois mundos foi um tanto besta. Pelo menos Pinkie rouba a cena mais uma vez. =) Atravessando o espelho novamente thumb|left|300pxTwilight retorna para o mundo humano e é bem recebida pelas outras manes, um tanto quanto fofo, mas antes disso, fica aquele momento embaraçoso entre ela e Shimmer, já que tiveram as tretas do primeiro filme. Depois elas estão reunidas no Sugarcube Corner (???) e mencionam sobre Flash Sentry com Twilight e a mesma fica toda assanhadinha. Esquece ele, filha, para com isso! (link contém palavrão). Nessa cena, quando Spike menciona sobre o Castelo novo de Twilight, eu fiquei confuso, porque, como eu disse, acabei falhando na percepção da cena anterior. Quando Rainbow menciona sobre as transformações das Rainbooms quando tocam, Twilight diz que a coroa do Elemento da Magia deve ter deixado um pouco de sua magia no colégio. "Beleza, o Elemento que não precisa dos outros, agora deixa sua magia para trás! Era mais fácil dizer que a magia ficou em cada uma das manes". Rainbow diz que elas não iriam ter problemas, já que Twi estava de volta, fazendo tudo parecer que a princesa iria colocar ordem na casa. Kkkkk, sabem de nada inocente A Amizade é Mágica? thumb|300pxMais tarde, os competidores da Batalha das Bandas estão reunidos no ginásio do colégio e um clima pesado está no local, já que todos estão mal encarados e...wait...Lyra e Bonbon humanas? Que dahora. =D Pra variar, Twilight e Flash se esbarram novamente, mas, pela primeira vez, não ficou um clima meloso entre eles, também Dashie chamou a atenção de Twi para as Dazzlings que entrara no local. Sem querer saber muito de conversa, as manes se reúnem e vão partir para a porrada contra as Dazzlings, elas dão as mãos, mas nada acontece. Ué? Por quê? Certo que ainda não era o momento para acabar com as Dazzlings, mas por que não aconteceu nada? Elas não estavam corrompidas pelo feitiço das sirens, nem nada parecido. Então as Dazzlings aproveitam o momento para jogar mais lenha na fogueira, dizendo que as Rainbooms já tinha declarado vitória na Batalha e o clima fica mais tenso no ginásio. A nova membro das Rainbooms thumb|left|300pxEm seguida, uma pseudo desculpa surge para explicar o motivo que a magia delas não funcionou anteriormente, então Shimmer sugere que elas usam a música para combater as Dazzlings, já que elas também usam as músicas para seus feitiços. Ok, me convenceu parcialmente! Então as manes declaram que Twilight é a nova membro das Rainbooms. Quando Pinkie sugere que ela toque teremim, eu quase morri, que cena épica. xDxD Então Twilight diz que precisa apenas preparar um contra feitiço e que não precisariam nem vencer a competição. Pô! Como assim não vencer?! Vamos entrar nessa para ganhar, suas tontas! Festa do Pijama thumb|300pxTodo filme que se presa, tem sua cena inútil que, por algum motivo, não foi cortada para a versão final do mesmo. Em Rainbow Rocks é essa cena da festa do pijama, que é completamente descartável e não adiciona nada para a história. Tá bom, é um momento fofo, onde elas estão reunidas e se divertindo, mas não era necessário. Essa cena toda só serve para mostrar que Twilight estava tomando uma surra do contra feitiço e para criar um laço de amizade entre ela e Shimmer, esse segundo item é ate importante, mas vamos voltar em um detalhe anterior; Se já é um pouco estranho as outras manes acolherem Shimmer com tanta facilidade e confiança, após pouco tempo que ficaram juntas, o que diria de Twilight que não passou esse tempo com ela, sendo que o último contato delas, foi quando as manes deram uma coça em Shimmer?! Tá errado isso aí. Uma desconfiança seria melhor trabalhada primeiro. Felizmente a Maud surge para dar um alívio cômico, para salvando essa cena. Bad Counter Spell thumb|left|300pxTá bom! Eu quero mais músicas! Mas não...isso não. xDxD Se a Maud mitou em sua rápida aparição, Big Mac também surge para mitar em sua rápida aparição também, quando ele diz "Nope" após Spike dizer que a música delas estava melhor que as cinco vezes anteriores. xD As manes começam a se desentenderem por causa da música ruim. Nesse momento, tanto Twilight quanto Shimmer começam a me incomodar no filme, enquanto as outras estavam em um estresse, as duas agiram normalmente, como se aquilo não afetasse elas. Elas só podiam ter imunidade ao estresse humano, por serem originalmente pôneis. '-' O contra feitiço não estava pronto, mas era hora da Batalha das Bandas. É, ferrou! Batalha das Bandas: Round 1 thumb|300pxO filmes estava muito bom, mas desde que Twilight chegou em CHS, sua qualidade caiu (claro, eu tinha que lembrar que era a mesma Twilight da 4ª Temporada), mas era a hora de ficar bom novamente. Quando Celestia e Luna apresentam o início da Batalha, o clima volta a ficar tenso entre os estudantes. Após serem os lacaios de Shimmer no primeiro filme, Snips e Snails retornam para uma apresentação simples e mandar um rap fuleira, que não agrada ninguém, exceto Pinkie e Sonata. Depois as manes se apresentam com a mesma canção do meu curta favorito, mas que, dessa vez, foi um desastre completo, já que elas foram sabotadas por outros alunos. "Seus convardes. ;-;". Novamente as manes voltam a tretar e as duas que tem imunidade não. Tá! Tudo bem! Isso é incômodo mas dá para relevar. Mas depois surge a banda de Derpy e uma música estranha para dar outro alívio cômico. xD Lágrimas thumb|left|300pxCerto que Twilight e Flash humano seria um casal bizarro e que ele estava sob o feitiço das Dazzlings, mas que cena triste e covarde foi essa?! Após esbarrar mais uma vez em Flash, Twilight fica sem graça, mas dessa vez ele dá uma dura nela e ela começa a chorar e, em seguida, Shimmer confronta as Dazzlings, mas elas dizem que já estão sabendo sobre os feitos anteriores dela, e elas mencionam algo curioso, que Shimmer não parecia ser tão amiga das manes, já que elas não convidaram para participar das Rainbooms. Tá, isso seria exagero também, ainda bem que a Shimmer não fazia parte das Rainbooms, mas eu percebi que isso iria ser um problema no futuro, porque as Dazzlings não deviam ter provocado a Shimmer. Contudo, essa cena só serviu para mostrar que Twilight e Shimmer eram as coitadas do filme. Under Our Spell thumb|300pxTá bom, agora é a hora de alavancar, com a disparada melhor cena do filme, a verdadeira Batalha das Bandas. Under Our Spell não a minha favorita, mas é uma das melhores canções do filme com certeza, sendo do mesmo nível de qualidade da Battle (minha favorita das Dazzlings). Com as Dazzlings cantando, a Batalha se desenvolve em um torneio eliminatório, onde os competidores vão se eliminando e o feitiço delas vão ficando mais forte, já que, cada vez mais, o clima tenso de desentendimento aumentava no colégio. Lyra e Bonbon cantando juntas, CMC com roupas semelhantes ao de The Show Stoppers e Derpy querendo sair na porrada com Bulk Biceps e, claro, as Dazzlings entoando uma bela canção sombria, a essa altura, elas já tinham meu coração. *-* Tudo isso sendo momentos legais que fizeram essa ser uma cena incrível, no qual eu elegi essa ser uma das minhas cenas favoritas de todo G4. Awesome as I Wanna Be thumb|left|300pxFlash Sentry é derrotado pelas Dazzlings e elas avançam para a final, na outra chave temos Trixie e as Rainbooms. Agora o que as manes vão cantar? Desperdiçaram Shake Your Tail!. xD Trixie apresenta o tal Tricks Up my Sleeve e...que canção ruim, meu Deus. Enquanto Twilight continua falhando em preparar o contra feitiço, Rainbow Dash decide tocar o Awesome as I Wanna Be, que é um tantinho mais ou menos, talvez porque o clima estava ruim e as manes não tocaram com tanta vontade, exceto Dashie, claro. Dashie se empolga, fica louca, manda um solo de guitarra, joga os cabelos para o alto, quase arranca a roupa e começa a se transformar em anthro, não entendo o motivo, já que o clima não era dos melhores, mas aí Shimmer intervém e "dá um balão" na Rainbow Dash, para ela parar de se empolgar e isso cria uma imagem mais ruim ainda para ela, enquanto isso AJ quer sair nos murros com Dashie. Aiai! Fim das semi-finais thumb|300pxO clima entre as manes já era tenso (exceto as imunes, claro), então Luna e Celestia, com a intervenção das Dazzlings, declaram que as Rainbooms passaram para a final, deixando Trixie frustrada e com toda razão; Mesmo com aquela música horrível, sua apresentação foi tranquila e a das Rainbooms chegou até a ser interrompida, mas isso estava mostrando o óbvio, que as Dazzlings queriam enfrentar as Rainbooms na final. Porém as Dazzlings provocam Trixie, que a faz ter uma ideia maligna e meio que colocando ela como uma vilã secundária, coisa que eu não gostei, já que sua contraparte pônei era a Grande e Arrependida Trixie. Caindo numa armadilha thumb|left|300pxNo palco da final da Batalha, as manes testam seus equipamentos, eis que surge Trixie e uma de suas amigas puxa uma alavanca abrindo um alçapão abaixo das manes, derrubando-as e prendendo-as no local e as Dazzlings gostam disso. Tá bom, agora fiquei confuso, se as Dazzlings queriam as Rainbooms na final, por que elas provocaram Trixie ao ponto dela fazer uma armadilha e tirar as Rainbooms da final e elas ainda gostam disso? É bom me dar uma boa desculpa para isso, Hasbro. A discussão das mane 5 thumb|300pxTrixie volta com sua canção horrível e repetitiva, enquanto as manes tentam sair do porão onde ficaram presas. Twilight declara falha total, dizendo que seu contra feitiço não iria funcionar. E eu pensei: "Caramba! A Twilight não fez nada de significante até agora. O que ta com teseno?" Em seguida as mane 5 começam uma discussão tensa, faltando elas começarem a sair na porrada umas com as outras, ao ponto da energia negativa começar a sair delas, assim como os outros alunos, então eu disse: "Não, Hasbro! Chega! Já virou besteira isso! Certo que as manes humanas não são as manes pôneis e seus Elementos da Hamornia, mas as manes humanas são representações deles e tem as mesmas qualidades de suas contrapartes pôneis e é claro que amigos discutem, mas fala sério não é? Enquanto as manes querem se matar, Twilight fica com cara de coitada e fracassada? Por que ela também não podia ter desentendimentos? Tá, é a protagonista! Mas e a Shimmer? A vilãzona do primeiro filme, que era a maldade pura, não teve nenhuma variação no humor? Para de me zoar, Hasbro! As Dazzlings começam sua apresentação thumb|left|300pxTrixie termina sua apresentação e provoca as Dazzlings e ironicamente elas dizem estar com medo, eu ri disso. xD As Dazzlings então começam a absorver a energia negativa liberada das manes, Sunset percebe e diz para as manes encerrarem a discussão, já que as Dazzlings estavam absorvendo a energia delas. Ok, Hasbro! Me convenceu! As Dazzlings armaram esse furdúncio todo para ter a energia das manes, já que são as mais poderosas. Shimmer então dá uma lição de moral nas manes. Ah tá, a Shimmer dando lição de moral. Beleza! Twilight diz que viu tudo isso acontecer na sua frente e não percebeu. Opa! Finalmente ela acordou e vai fazer algo épico agora para salvar sua imagem no filme. =D Uma coisa que achei legal, foi a importância da DJ Pon-3, já que ela foi guiada por Spike para salvar as manes do calabouço. Eu acho que esse papel devia ser da Shimmer, que não devia estar ali, mas gostei de ver a DJ Pon-3 com essa importânica. Welcome to the Show / Rainbooms Battle thumb|300pxAgora é a hora do pau quebrar. As Dazzlings já tinham me conquistado com duas canções excelentes, então o que me restava era esperar por mais uma canção incrível. E é isso mesmo, a primeira parte de Welcome to the Show é muito épica, as Dazzlings são demais. Enquanto isso as Rainbooms se preparam e DJ Pon-3 usa seu "transformer" para oferecer o áudio devido para elas, haha, the DJ Pon-3 importance has been doubled, que dahora! E depois começa algo mais épico ainda, as Rainbooms surgem e confrontam as Dazzlings numa real batalha musical, causando um grande contraste na música, simplesmente incrível. As Dazzlings se transformam em anthro mais parecidas com suas versões sirens e transformam os alunos em zumbis (novamente). As manes também se transformam em anthro um pouco depois, com versões semelhantes ao Rainbow Power de Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, então as verdadeiras formas das Dazzlings aparecem e começa um instrumental incrível, criando um clima tenso para o filme com a batalha que acontece, mas as Dazzlings mostram que são poderosíssimas e derrubam as manes, Tocantins para elas. Cara, isso estava épico demais, mas era tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Confirmando algo que eu temia, que tudo o que Shimmer passou durante o filme, seria compensado no final. Seria até merecido se não fosse de uma forma TÃO RIDÍCULA, as manes estão derrubadas e Shimmer pega o microfone e começa a cantar a maldita segunda parte de Welcome to the Show, então um poder que surge inexplicavelmente do nada e as manes se erguem e todas juntas usam um raiozinho simples, que liberam os estudantes do transe e derrota parte dos poderes das Dazzlings e Shimmer se transforma em anthro. Sinto muito, Dazzlings, vocês deram trabalho, mas chegou a hora de serem derrotadas de uma forma tão besta como TODOS os outros vilões do G4. Então elas combinam um poder supremo para derrotar as Dazzlings com um ataque apenas. Ok, Hasbro! Os únicos poderes mágicos era os das Dazzlings e o que o Elemento da Mágica deixou nas manes, agora me explica o que raios foi esse poder que a Shimmer arrumou? Poder da amizade? Ok! Mas que poder? Se a magia da amizade é representada por 6 elementos e TODOS ELES ESTAVAM SENDO USADOS POR CADA UMA DAS MANES! Se queriam dar um destaque bom para a Shimmer, tudo bem, mas POR QUE DESSA FORMA? As Dazzlings já tinham derrubado as manes E BASTOU APENAS A SHIMMER PARA FAZER TODA A DIFERENÇA E DERROTAR AS DAZZLINGS FACILMENTE? Que coisa absurda de ridícula, Hasbro. A Shimmer poderia sim ter feito a diferença, MAS QUE PELO MENOS FOSSE EM UM MOMENTO ONDE A BATALHA ESTIVESSE EQUILIBRADA, aí faria sentido Shimmer fazer essa diferença toda que fez. Parabéns, vocês conseguiram pegar uma das melhores cenas do G4 e transformar na pior cena desde 2010, simples assim. =) Rainbooms Detonam! thumb|left|300pxTá, agora já ferrou tudo, Twilight e Sentry podem se beijar, não me importo mais, mas Trixie evita. As Dazzlings foram derrotadas e seus pingentes são destruídos, mostrando ser realmente a fonte de seus poderes, já que elas perderam suas vozes. Então elas fogem e tomara que elas voltem em algum filme futuro. Shimmer se junta oficialmente às Rainbooms e elas terminam com um abraço carinhoso como...(eu me recuso a aceitar isso)...as mane 7. Aiai! Hasbro! O que você fez? A despedida de Twilight thumb|300pxEntão chega a hora da Twilight voltar para a Equestria, depois de fazer praticamente nada no mundo humano em sua segunda visita, já que a heroína OP, apelona, "precisa ser nerfada na próxima DLC" foi a Shimmer afinal das contas, então pelo amor de Celestia, nunca mais volte para o mundo dos humanos, sua inútil (ela eu posso ofender, é a minha personagem favorita), não tem essa de se verem numa próxima vez. Felizmente a Pinkie, em mais uma cena cômica com o portal, enfia a cara no mesmo e fica toda descabelada e confusa, arrancando um pequeno sorriso meu, após a minha frustração. Shine Like Rainbows thumb|left|300pxEntão temos a canção final, que é legalzinha, mas poderia ser melhor se o final do filme não tivesse sido tão ruim. Então uma sequência legal de artes e cenas encerram o segundo filme das Equestria Girls. Que eu não acredito que estava sendo incrível e foi para o fundo do poço em uma cena mal construída. =) Epílogo thumb|300pxAh, mas espera aí! Ainda não acabou! Like a filmes da Marvel, Rainbow Rocks tem uma cena pós créditos, onde mostra algo curioso, que passou pela minha mente algumas vezes, ainda mais porque Pinkie menciona isso no primeiro filme. Então eis que surge a Twilight do mundo humano, aliviando um pouco da minha dor pelo final e chamando a minha curiosidade para o futuro, praticamente confirmando a continuação. Ranking das Manes 6 Dessa vez eu irei avaliar a Twilight, já que ela teve uma participação na mesma proporção das outras. Porém o raking foi praticamente a mesma coisa do primeiro filme. Pinkie Pie foi a melhor com suas cenas cômicas e mandar a ver na batera. Rainbow Dash foi a mais destacada das manes, mandou bem na guitarra. Fluttershy foi um tanto fofa e eu fiquei com dó dela, já que não escolhiam sua música para cantar. Rarity foi a mesma de sempre, sua participação foi legalzinha. Applejack a mesma coisa, mas se destacou menos. E Twilight Sparkle foi a decepção, foi chamada para ajudar com o problema, falhou e terminou com a estampa de "fiz simplesmente nada." Ranking do Filme *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Twilight Sparkle Ranking Geral Adicionando a participação de Twilight no primeiro filme, o ranking geral fica assim: *'Pinkie Pie' *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Applejack Personagens de Apoio No início, parecia legal ver uma Sunset Shimmer arrependida e mudada, encheu o saco um pouco durante o filme, mas não imaginava que essa seria a chave para a cena final que eu tanto detestei. Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze e Sonata Dusk cumpriram um excelente papel de vilãs, cantaram músicas incríveis e criaram uma situação tensa, pena que foram ridicularizadas no final, mas meu amor por elas já estava declarado. DJ Pon-3 teve uma participação pequena, mas foi muito importante para que as manes pudessem contornar a situação e vencer no final e, apesar de ter uma participação apagada no filme, irei dar créditos ao Spike também por isso. E Trixie fez um papel de vilã secundária que me desagradou, além de cantar uma canção ruim. Não tenho nada o que destacar em Flash Sentry, Luna e Celestia dessa vez, suas participações foram normais. Outros personagens que se destacaram em suas rápidas participações foram: *Cutie Mark Crusaders *Big McIntosh *Bulk Biceps *Maud Pie *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Derpy Hooves *Flim e Flam (curta) Melhores Músicas Melhores Músicas do filme *Shake Your Tail! *Battle *Under Our Spell *Rainbow Rocks *Welcome to the Show (Primeira Parte) *Better Than Ever *Shine Like Rainbows *Awesome As I Wanna Be *Perfect Day for Fun Melhores Músicas Geral *'Shake Your Tail!' *'Battle' *Equestria Girls *'Under Our Spell' *'Rainbow Rocks' *'Welcome to the Show' (Primeira Parte) *'Better Than Ever' *'Shine Like Rainbows' *Time to Come Together *This Strange World Encerramento O ato final de um filme é o mais importante, se ele for ruim, o filme falha, mas não vou condenar o filme todo por causa disso, sendo que teve seus vários momentos legais. Rainbow Rocks superou o primeiro filme em vários quesitos, o desenvolvimento foi mais rico e mais interessante, as vilãs foram ótimas, a parte musical excelente (mostrando que 2014 foi o ano musical para MLP), participação melhor dos personagens, inclusive os de apoio. A cena da Batalha das Bandas foi excepcional, a final também estava indo muito bem, mas infelizmente decaiu bruscamente, por causa de um vacilo tão besta, mas mesmo assim é um bom filme e ainda terminou com uma cena extra como um gancho para o terceiro filme, isso foi interessante e eu só podia esperar por isso. A nota final para o filme é: thumb|left|300px|Muito bom - Curtas Sucessores Claro que tenho que falar um pouco dos curtas sucessores. Eu sinceramente não gostei de nenhum dos três, porque Rainbow Rocks já deu o que tinha que dar, eu só queria saber do próximo filme, então eu reprovei os três. *My Past is Not Today - 0/10 *Friendship Through the Ages - 5/10 *Life is a Runway - 4/10 My Past is Not Today eu assisti querendo odiar, não prestei muita atenção na música e nem nas cenas. Tasquei logo um 0 e nunca quis assistir de novo. Friendship Through the Ages é um pouquinho interessante suas cenas, mas a música é fraquinha. A única coisa legal de Life is a Runway são os personagens que aparecem, a música é ruim e...é isso mesmo. - Bom, apesar de não ter deixado isso explícito nesse blogue, foi a partir da cena final desse filme que comecei a não gostar da Sunset Shimmer de verdade, certo que outras coisas vieram para aumentar ainda mais o meu desgosto, mas começou em Rainbow Rocks. Muitos já sabem o que penso sobre Friendship Games e Legend of Everfre, mas ainda sairá os Waxingzando sobre esses dois filmes, mas eu meio que posso dizer que Equestria Girls acabou em Rainbow Rocks, sei lá, meio que se perdeu com essa ideia da Hasbro de dar esse destaque e essa importância para a Sunset Shimmer, eu não aceito isso e nunca vou aceitar, exatamente pela forma que foi trabalhada no final de Rainbow Rocks. É, fazer o quê?! =/ Então é isso, pessoal. Espero que gostem (ou não) de mais esse Waxingzando. Ficou mais extenso que qualquer outro Waxingzando mas é que valia a pena ser mais destacado, então espero que esse não seja um motivo para vocês não quererem ler. Se possível, comentem dizendo o que acharam e vejo vocês no Waxingzando da 5ª Temporada (não vou prometer aquele "7" porque ando ocupado. Vamos ser realistas. xD ) Muito obrigado a todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog